


Daddy Devil

by HaleLucifer (CrashHale)



Series: Angel Face, Devil Thoughts [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/HaleLucifer
Summary: Lucifer puts his girls to bed.





	Daddy Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, sorry for any mistakes. Can be read as a stand alone.

“I want Lucifer to tuck me in,” Trixie replied as soon as Chloe told her it was officially time for bed.

Lucifer grinned over his shoulder from where he was washing the dishes. He admitted he had long learned to care for the small human and felt pride in being the obvious favorite adult in her life. She never ran short of hugs to give him or stories to tell. She was his little partner in crime, the two of them sneaking chocolate cake behind her mother’s back every chance they could. 

“Alright, monkey,” Chloe agreed, stepping in to take over the dishes.

Lucifer leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips as he wiped his wet hands on a clean dishcloth. “Sorry, love, clearly I tell the more exciting bedtime stories,”

She just gave him a cute little scrunched up nose expression and pushed him out of the way.

He followed Trixie into her room. “Come on, offspring, get on in there,” he said, pretending to be irritated as he watched her jump on the bed and work to get the covers over her little body.

“Now, what’ll it be tonight?” he asked, “Stories of Hellfire and damnation or another one about my adventures in torturing corrupt souls?”

She giggled, pulling his hand down to sit on the edge of her bed. She continued to hold his hand with her two little ones, cuddling it into her chest. 

He settled on a very old tail, plucking deep into his memory for every detail.

When he was nearing the midway point in his story, never actually getting to the truly terrifying parts, he noticed she was drifting off and continued on for a moment longer, voice softer and quieter. He pulled his hand out from under hers and gently stroked her dark hair off her face, feeling as oddly content at seeing her like this as he did when he watched Chloe dream. Trixie was the product of his wonderful soulmate and so he loved her just as deeply. 

He stood and noticed Chloe was leaning against the door frame, her head tilted to one side, long blonde hair flowing down her arm. She smiled as he approached her, being careful not to make too much noise.

“You know,” she began lowly, “if she begins having nightmares and insists on sleeping between us it’s all your fault,”

He smirked and nudged her out of the way, closing the door behind them before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her hands came to his shoulders, looking up at him with complete happiness. He loved her beyond measure.

“It won’t happen, I have an in with Mr. Sandman,” he winked, leaning down to place a kiss on her sweet lips.

“Mmm,” she moaned, raising on her toes as she wrapped her arms further around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “Good to know,”

He could see the lust in her eyes and took it as an invitation to explore her mouth. He’d kissed thousands of humans and yet with her it felt like the only time. Her kisses not only held heat and passion, but love and comfort too, something that was only his.

“Love how good you are with her,” she breathed as he made her walk slowly backwards, towards the stairs.

“Oh,” he grinned, hands sliding along her back and forward to grip her waist, “so my daddy skills turn you on, do they? Also good to know.” He spun her around then and slapped her ass to encourage her to climb the stairs.

She did, giggling softly and running ahead of him. He followed, not in a rush because he knew he’d have his way with her as soon as he caught up. She could never get away. He’d follow her any and every where.

“Don’t you know you can never outrun the Devil, darling?”

She practically pounced on him, making him grunt in surprise but catch her nonetheless. “Don’t want to get away,” she quipped.

“Just like being chased, then?” he teased, “I’ll never stop chasing you, don’t you worry,”

She smiled a sexy little smile before crushing her lips to his, using the leverage of her legs wrapped around his hips to grind slightly against his already hard cock. 

Being satisfied by the same woman day in and day out was something he never thought would happen, but here he was, crazier and more in love with her by the moment.

He took his time in closing her door and the blinds, reveling in the way she kissed his neck and moaned into his skin, then gently laid her on the bed and climbed on top. The nights they spent at his apartment and when Trixie was over at Daniel’s were usually frisky and wild, but when the little urchin was directly below them he made an effort to be more quiet.

Nothing ruined his fun like a little girl asking a million questions about why he was making her mommy cry. He wanted to tell the truth, of course, she was old enough, wasn’t she? But Chloe insisted on keeping her childhood innocence intact a little while longer.

Chloe moaned into his mouth and it instantly made his erection twitch with excitement, smirking cockily when her hands fought their way between their bodies and began undoing his slacks.

She breathed hot against his face and smiled in victory as soon as she got them undone, then moved on to the buttons on his shirt.

“Eager for daddy, are we?” he commented smuggly.

With a groan of frustration she pushed the fabric from his shoulders and down his arms. He helped. “Why can’t you just wear a t-shirt sometimes?”

Eyes widening in disbelief that she didn’t appreciate his fashion sense, he stopped their movements. “And what? Look like Detective Douche? No thank you, Detective. Have I fucked every last brain cell out of that pretty head of yours?”

She laughed, rolling her eyes and encouraging him to move by bucking her hips up.

Having enough of the conversation, he stood from the bed so he could get properly naked, watching with adoring eyes as she did the same. She had the most beautiful body, one he loved to work into ecstasy as many times as she allowed him to.

“Come here, you little minx,”

She did, getting on her knees and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“You just can’t resist me, can you?” 

“Are you complaining?” she asked, fingers running through his hair in that way that made his wings want to expand. Her bedroom was just a little too small for such kinks tonight though.

“Definitely not,” he quickly corrected, going to push her back on the bed before she stopped him.

He groaned unhappily, not liking when he didn’t get his way, but the moment her big doe eyes looked up at him through her long dark lashes and she began kissing his chest, he forgot about complaining.

Weaving his hand into her silky locks, he enjoyed the feel of her soft lips traveling down the hard plains of his chest and stomach and watched as her lovely ass rose higher up into the air while she descended further down his body.

Her knees were spread and he wished desperately that there was a mirror behind her, so he could enjoy the no doubt wonderful view.

Instead he settled for reaching his free hand over her dipped back and caressing the soft skin of her ass cheek, his whole hand easily grabbing onto it and squeezing as her mouth began to play with the head of his dick.

He enjoyed this as much as he should, one of the greatest gifts one person could give another being the worship of their mouth. And his darling’s mouth was the most exquisite.

Giving her asscheek a little smack before moving to the other, he felt the vibrations of her moan as she took him deeper. His hand that was in her hair gripped harder to encourage the actions.

She looked up at him as she sucked him in and out of her mouth, the sight as much heavenly as it was devilish. His girl was a perfect combination of naughty and sweet.

“Don’t you look just perfect,” he stated more than asked, a satisfied groan leaving the back of his throat when she did that wicked little flick and swirl around the sensitive tip.

She moaned again and this time closed her eyes, getting more into it and using the hand she wasn’t holding herself up with to reach behind him and grab a hold of his ass.

He chuckled, knowing she liked his behind as much as he liked hers. He gave her plump little bottom another smack before spreading his fingers over the expanse of it, his middle finger feeling down the crease before running up her flawless back.

His balls tightened as her skilled mouth worked him, and with both hands he cupped her face and gently pulled her off. “As much as I love the sight of you like this, Detective, I need you to sit on my face desperately now.”

She seemed to like what he was proposing, because she quickly moved back to give him room to lay down, his head by her knees.

He loved that this was getting even better, his hands on the outside of her thighs, helping her get situated over him. He inhaled her arousal deeply as he leaned up to latch onto her before she had a chance to sit all the way down, then dropped over him, cock happily inside her mouth again.

_ Ah, this was better than heaven, _ he though, wishing he had two mouths so he could comment while eating her out. Although he was pretty sure one of her favorite things about having his head between her perfect legs was that he wasn’t able to.

Her hair tickled his thighs, but then again he was sure his stubble tickled her too, thinking he was smart when he rubbed his chin over her pussy, smearing her juices all over the bottom half of his face. Good Hell, she tasted better than anything he’d ever eaten before.

He knew that sucking him off turned her on, so it was no wonder when he felt her taking him deeper, her throat contracting around his erection, that her first orgasm was rocking through her body, everything shaking as he used both arms to hold her still, hold her over his mouth.

He never worried much about coming too soon, because he never ran out of stamina and never left a partner unsatisfied, so he decided to give himself some release and a few deep throat thrusts later, jerked up into her mouth and exploded, sucking her clit harder and feeling her begin to squirm again.

_ No, no,  _ he thought, his girl never suppressed a release unless it was under his command. Working her harder, even throughout his immensely satisfying release, he didn’t stop until she released him from her mouth and breathed his name.

When he was sure he’d dragged it on as long as it would go, he gently helped her off of himself, coming to lay half beside and half on top of her.

She smiled at him lazily through the dimness of the room.

“You okay there, darling?” he checked in.

She nodded, reaching a loving hand up to his face and wiping herself off his chin with her thumb. He brought his hand up to quickly grab her wrist, sucking said thumb into his mouth and moaning at the taste.

“Delicious,” he mused, just knowing her cheeks were getting warm at the comment.

He kissed her then because he just really thought she deserved to taste herself also. He didn’t want her to think he was greedy now, did he?

“That was nice,” she sighed, their kiss breaking and his hand coming to massage lazily over her breasts and ribs.

“That was  _ very _ nice, darling,” he agreed. “Going to make a sex addict out of you yet,” he joked.

She rolled her eyes but was obviously too blissed out to care about reprimanding him right now.

He decided to stop teasing for a little while and just enjoy kissing her and showering her with love, touching everywhere he could reach and feeling heat under every inch of skin he caressed.

When he felt she might have recovered, he helped shift her onto her side, so her back was against his chest, bottom pressed against him so his length lay very snuggly between her asscheeks, sliding up and down to create a wonderful friction.

His hand run down her waist as she brought her arm up and held the back of his head. He continued lower, over her thigh, all the while kissing her neck and leaving little marks that proved she was his.

He hooked his fingers around her inner thigh and brought it up, up over his leg so she was more open, continuing his exploration back up her inner thigh until he found that responsive little nerve and made her whimper with want.

Shifting them ever so slightly, he grabbed his erection and helped align it to her tight opening, sliding through her walls like he was the only one that belonged there, because she was indeed his home.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, her fingers gripping tighter to the back of his head as he began to move, making love to her and trying to make her go crazy at the same time.

For awhile they just moved, nothing but heavy breathing filling the room.

“Oh my…”

“If you mention my father I’m going to bite you,” he warned darkly, recalling how he’d had to teach her not to call out to him while they were engaged in such activities.

That seemed to set her off, gasping and pressing back so he’d fill her even deeper. He didn’t care that she hadn’t said it, he still bit down on her shoulder and heard her whimper, circling her hips back against him.

“So beautiful when you come,” he said lowly, moving his lips to her ear and being more gentle with the skin there than he had been with her shoulder.

From that moment it wasn’t hard to make her come a few more times, not that he ever had much trouble to begin with. He just loved getting her to that stage where she begged in a soft needful voice, telling him she couldn’t again even though he knew she could.

It was only when he truly felt he’d given his all that he wrapped a strong arm around her, buried his face in her neck and hair, then emptied into her and basked in the way her pussy clung to his length.

“Love you so damn much,” he groaned out at the same time, well aware of how often he said that during climax, but he didn’t care. He did love her, more than anything in the universe.

She waited until he let his grip on her go before she turned in his arms and returned the words. He was always so mesmerized by her beauty, inside and out, truly speechless by it sometimes.


End file.
